


Hunger Games Oneshots

by OctolingO



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO
Summary: I made a Hunger Games bot and turned the prompts into super short storiesThey’re not in chronological order or anythingHUGE credit to “The Games” by InkedMyths, you should go check it out!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Hyrule Tends to Warriors’ Wounds

Warriors groaned as his leg was lowered into the river, blood and dirt flowing into the water.

“Sorry.” Hyrule said quietly, looking over Warriors for any other injuries. 

“It’s fine.” Warriors said through gritted teeth. He looked at the two of them, him with his leg wound and Hyrule with a severely scraped up face, and laughed. “Malon sure did a number on us, huh.”

“Yeah.” Hyrule said quietly, unconsciously touching his cheek. He shook himself and spoke: “I think it’s good to bandage now, don’t you?”

“Probably.” Warriors said. “Help me.” Hyrule supported his back as he lifted his sliced leg out of the stream, holding it above the ground while Hyrule rushed to wrap it in the meager amount of bandages he’d stolen off of Vio’s corpse (after killing the purple-clad boy with a short sword). In a few moments, Warriors’ injury was properly bandaged and Hyrule helped the blonde boy to his feet. 

“Where do we go now?” Hyrule said.

“To the Cornucopia, I suppose.” Warriors said. “We need food.”


	2. Dark Link Silently Snaps Vio’s Neck

Dark Link crept up on the sleeping forms of Vio and Wild. The foolish duo had neglected to put someone on watch duty, so they were practically sitting ducks. He emerged into the small clearing they’d dubbed their camp, gingerly placing his hands around Vio’s head.

With a simple, clean twist, Vio’s neck was broken and his time in the Games was over. Dark Link ran back through the forest, chuckling hysterically to himself. Wild’s screams the next morning would be music to his ears, he was sure of it. 


	3. Legend Severely Injures Artemis and Leaves her to Die

Legend leapt out of a tree, landing squarely on top of Artemis. The girl collapsed with a crack; Legend having broken at least a rib or two, maybe even one of her legs. Legend smiled as Artemis writhed beneath him. 

“Get—off—of—me!” Artemis growled, pushing herself up. She was stronger than Legend had accounted for, and he was tossed back. Artemis stood, drawing the thin rapier at her side. With a laugh, Legend drew his long sword. 

The two engaged in a melee, with Artemis initially winning—Legend had again underestimated her. However, on account of her injuries, Artemis began tiring. Legend pushed her back, until she was pressed up against a tree. With a few quick stabs, Artemis’ chest was peppered with stab wounds. She fell to her knees with a gasp. Legend wiped his sword and turned away. 


	4. Marin Sings Herself to Sleep

The final image of a Tribute was shown in the sky, and Marin sighed. She had narrowly escaped being seen by that horrifying boy in black—she thought his name was Dark Link, though what kind of a name is that? 

She laid down, curling up to try and prevent the cold air from seeping into her bones. She began quietly singing a song, one she’d known since she was very small. The Ballad of the Wind Fish. As she sang, some of the birds overhead began to repeat the tune, until the whole Arena was filled with mockeries of her voice. She sighed again, shivering.  _ I hope that pink haired boy is okay.  _


	5. Wild Strangles Sky with a Rope

“Wild, stop.” Sky pleaded as Wild backed him into a corner. “It’s me, Sky, it’s your friend.”

“Stop saying that!” Wild screamed, tears beginning to roll down his face. “I can’t have friends! This is the Games, and I need to win!”

“For who?” Sky asked. “For yourself? Wild, you have no one to go home to. Your friends have all previously died in the Games. Your girlfriend is probably dead already.”

“She’s not.” Wild said fiercely, ignoring the image of Flora’s face in the sky from the previous night. “I’m going to win for her.”

“Don’t do this.” Sky said. “Please. Just run, please don’t kill me.” His voice quieted, becoming childish. “I don’t want to die.”

“Neither do I.” Wild said. He wrapped his rope around Sky’s neck and pulled. Sky reflexively choked, hands coming up to his throat, but Wild didn’t notice. He had closed his eyes, not wanting to see himself kill his friend. 

A few minutes later, Sky’s attempts at saving himself stilled, and Wild released the rope. Sky slumped limply to the ground. Wild choked on a sob and turned, running from Sky’s corpse.


	6. Ravio Stabs Twilight

Ravio drew his knife, creeping up on the sleeping form of Twilight. Twilight’s ally, the small boy in red (who had been on watch, until Ravio stuck a knife in his gut), lay motionless on the ground, the red coloring of his clothes made darker by his blood. Ravio tried not to look in that direction. He walked up to Twilight, raising his knife.

He brought it down, and Twilight’s hand came up to stop it. He was just fast enough that the knife stopped inches from his ribcage.

“You honestly thought I didn’t hear you approaching?” Twilight snarled. Ravio felt a pang of fear, Twilight was intimidating when angry. “And you killed my ally.” He said. “Well, you’re not going to get me!” Twilight punched Ravio in the face, hearing a satisfying  _ crack _ when Ravio’s nose shattered on impact. Ravio cried out, the knife falling from his hands.Twilight kicked it away with a booted foot, then approached, fists clenched and ready to beat the life out of Ravio. Twilight’s blue eyes were cold and filled with an almost feral fury. He punched Ravio again, this time in the stomach. It flung the black-haired boy backwards, where he hit a tree.

Right next to where his knife had ended up. Ravio’s fingers frantically wrapped around the knife’s handle, and he quickly moved it upwards.

The blade buried itself into Twilight’s stomach, causing a choked sound to come from the older boy’s throat. Twilight coughed, splattering blood onto Ravio’s face. Ravio snapped out of his daze, yanking the knife back out and running into the forest.

His purple shirt was now stained with the blood of two innocent boys. 


	7. Dusk Stabs Ravio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not chronologically related to the previous chapter, despite their names.

Dusk winced as her foot snapped a twig, freezing and watching the sleeping form of Ravio. The boy did not awaken, so Dusk crept in closer. She raised her knife beside her head, ready to swing it if necessary. Ravio rolled over, muttering something unintelligible. Dusk deliberately did not look at his face; did not look at the face of her victim. 

With a sudden leap, Dusk plunged the knife into Ravio’s back. He gasped, eyes opening wide, but it was no use. He was doomed. Dusk stabbed him a few more times, just to be sure, before wiping her knife on her pant leg and turning away.

She did not allow herself to feel the hot tears running down her face. 


	8. Hyrule Kills Legend for his Supplies

Hyrule opened his eyes, and immediately regretted waking up. 

He was  _ hungry _ . 

_ I need food.  _

Standing up, Hyrule trudged through the trees, his arms and legs feeling like bricks. He was trying desperately to ignore the steady grumbling from his stomach, and the dryness in his throat.  _ I’m such an idiot.  _ He heard a rustling, and he turned, hand flying to the knife at his hip. The source of the rustling did not appear to come any closer, so Hyrule decided to investigate it. He hid behind a bush, craning his neck to look around the side. 

It was Legend, currently in the process of putting food in his backpack.  _ Food! _ Hyrule thought desperately. He snuck a few feet into Legend’s camp before the other boy heard him and turned around.  _ Now or never. _ Hyrule thought, muttering a curse. He dove, a swipe of Legend’s fist passing over his head, and stuck his blade in Legend’s stomach. The other boy spat a large glob of blood at Hyrule’s face, before falling onto his back. 

“At least… use the supplies.” He panted, before his breathing shallowed and came to a stop. Hyrule, all thoughts of his weapon or his recent murder forgotten, went straight for the backpack and opened it. Inside were a few strips of dried meat, two apples, and a raw fish with the scales still attached. Legend had a waterskin on his hip, that thankfully hadn’t been pierced by Hyrule’s knife. 

Hyrule could’ve cried with relief as he turned away from Legend’s corpse to reap his spoils of battle. 


	9. Red kills Wild his own Weapon

Red rolled up his sleeves, shifting around in his tree. He was waiting for a Tribute to walk under him, so he could jump down and break a bone or two before getting killed. Might as well do some damage before losing, he’d reasoned. 

A twig snapped as someone began to approach, and Red clenched his fists. A boy with golden hair that flowed down to his waist strode beneath him, a long blade held out before him. 

Wild. At the beginning of the games, his hair had been clean and free of knots, but after a few days it was full of dirt, twigs and leaves. Frankly, it probably served as good camouflage.  _ Not good enough, though.  _ Red thought.  _ Now or never.  _

He jumped from the tree, landing squarely on Wild’s shoulders. Wild shouted in surprise, dropping his machete and grabbing Red by the arms. He flung the smaller boy over his shoulders and onto the ground. Red wheezed as the air was knocked from his lungs. He rolled to the side as Wild revealed a crude wooden club and slammed it into the ground. As he rolled, Red grabbed the handle of Wild’s long knife. He sprang to his feet, blindly thrusting with the knife. He stuck Wild in the shoulder, and the other boy grit his teeth. 

“Sorry, but I’m going to win.” Red muttered as he ducked under a swing of Wild’s club. He swung again with the blade, this time slicing across Wild’s legs. The long-haired boy stumbled, and Red took the chance to ram the knife through his back, until it protruded from his chest. Wild coughed, giving Red a middle finger with one hand as the other one fought to get the knife from his body. Red smiled grimly, knowing Wild’s attempts were in vain and that he had a kill under his belt. 


End file.
